Was alles so im Flugzeug passiert
by nathalie.ernenputsch
Summary: Lucius x Oc x Severus in einem Flugzeug


News Events Cosplay Fanwork Datenbank Community Shop Verein Hilfe

/animexx/fanfiction/fanfic/lesen

Dienstag, 20. Dezember 2016

Was alles so im Flugzeug passiert.

von Nathalie

Zurück

Lesezeichen hinzufügen Glossar zu dieser Fanfic

Seite 1 / 1 Schriftgröße: [xx] [xx] [xx]

Was alles so im Flugzeug passiert.

Natascha saß gerade im Flugzeug, sie wollte nur noch Weg, es hielt sie nichts mehr an diesen Ort.

Vor einem Jahr hatte sie alles verloren, was ihr wichtig war und nun war sie alleine.

Schon eine ganze weile flog sie von hier nach da und wieder woanders hin.

Nun saß sie wieder in einem Flugzeug, sie saß genau in der Mitte in einer dreier Reihe.

Neben ihr die Plätze waren noch leer.

Natascha war nicht gerade besonders hübsch, aber dafür sehr natürlich, sie war gerade einmal 24 Jahre und noch gänzlich unberührt.

Plötzlich traten ein blond haariger Mann und ein schwarzhaariger Mann zu ihr, beide waren recht attraktiv.

Als Natascha bemerkte, das die Plätze links und rechts von ihr, für diese Männer war, wollte sie aufstehen.

„Einen Moment ich werde mich ans Fenster oder zum Gang hin setzten, dann können sie nebeneinander sitzen."

„Das ist nicht nötig." Sagte der Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren und hielt sie dabei auf, aufzustehen.

„Severus setzt du dich ans Fenster, ich setzte mich an den Gang, ok?"

„Ist gut Lucius."

So setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige Mann, mit den Schwarzen Augen namens Severus zu Nataschas linken und der blond haarige Mann, mit den grauen Augen namens Lucius rechts von ihr.

Als sie bereits eine weile flogen, sprach Lucius Severus an, Natascha las in der zwischen zeit einen Manga.

„Severus hattest du eigentlich schon mal Sex im Flugzeug?"

„Nein."

„Das ist sicher interessant."

„Ich sagte Nein Lucius."

„Hm …"

„Was liest du den da?" Sprach Lucius plötzlich Natascha an, diese sah kurz auf.

„Das nennt man Manga, es ist so etwas wie ein Comic, nur aus Japan."

„Aha." Sagte er desinteressiert.

„Wohin fliegen sie?"

„Keine Ahnung." Antwortete Natascha, immer noch in ihren Manga vertieft, antwortete sie ihn einfach auf all seine Fragen ehrlich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Das mache ich schon eine ganze weile, ich fliegen von einem Ort zum anderen, bleibe ein paar tage und fliege dann einfach mit den nächsten Flug weiter."

„Warum?" Nun schaute auch Severus interessiert.

„Man könnte sagen ich fliehe. Ich habe alles verloren … alle sind Tod … oder haben sich von mir abgewendet … alles ist verbrannt." Nun sprach Natascha nicht mehr weiter und Lucius lenkte das Thema auf etwas anderes.

„Wo waren sie bisher?"

„Hier und da, um ehrlich zu sein, so genau weiß ich das nicht mehr."

„Das tut mir leid." Sagte Lucius und von Severus kam ein ähnlicher Satz.

„Danke."

Daraufhin nahm sich Natascha etwas aus zutrinken aus ihren Rucksack und legte den Manga weg und nahm sich einen neuen.

„Schon fertig?"

„Ja, ich brauche dafür nicht lange, so eine Stunde, das meisten sind ja nur Bilder."

Kurz sah sie sich das Cover des neuen Mangas an, darauf waren 2 Heiße Jungs drauf in eindeutiger Pose, es war ein Yaoi Manga, einen Moment überlegte sie, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte und sicher wieder zurück lehnte um den Manga zu lesen.

Nach einer weile legte sie den Manga offen auf ihren Schoß und Lucius und Severus konnten einen blick darauf verwerfen.

Man konnte einen Mann sehen, der einen anderen Mann einen Blowjob verpasste, verdutzt sahen sich beide an, bevor sie Nataschas leise Stimme hörten.

„Das war wohl keine gute Idee einen Yaoi Manga zu lesen, während ich zwischen 2 heißen Kerle Sitze." Dabei hatte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und schaute mit halb geschlossen glasigen Augen zur Decke.

Lucius reckte sich zu ihr und hauchte ihr ins Ohr.

„Warum nicht?" Dabei leckte er kurz über ihre Ohrmuschel und sie stöhnte leise.

„Kopfkino." Sagte sie nur.

„Und was genau?" wollte Lucius nun wissen.

Doch Natascha schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du kannst es uns ruhig sagen."

„Seit … seit ihr 2 …"

Verstehend grinsten sich Severus und Lucius an.

„Severus und ich sind nur Freunde."

Leichte Enttäuschung konnte man in Nataschas Gesicht sehen.

„Doch hin und wieder haben wir auch Sex." Flüsterte ihr nun Lucius wieder ins Ohr und sie wurde Rot, während Lucius in ihr Ohr lachte.

„Bist du erregt?" Wollte Lucius nun wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Hm?" Lucius und Severus sahen sie verwirrt an.

„Ich bin noch unberührt."

„Du hattest noch nie Sex?"

„Das auch nicht."

„Was hast du den mit deinen Partner gemacht?" Wollte Lucius nun neugierig geworden wissen.

„Ich hatte noch nie eine Beziehung."

„Du warst also noch nie intim?"

„Wenn du fummeln, Petting oder wie das sonst heißt, meinst, Nein. Dazu zählt auch oral und anal."

„Oh." Kam es von Lucius.

„Und küssen?"

„2 Stück, der erste mit 13Jahren, total eklig. Ich war damals eine Außenseiterin und ich dachte ich hätte mich in den Typen verknallt, dabei war ich bis heute weder richtig verliebt noch habe ich mehr empfunden. Dieser Typ wollte aber nur sein erstes mal schneller haben als alle anderen und er dachte ich wäre willig, nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe, das ich Gefühle für ihn hätte. Wir waren zusammen, genau 2Stunden. Danach habe ich wieder Schluss gemacht, er hatte mich einfach berührt und wollte Sex, ich aber nicht. Kurze Zeit später ist mein Vater gestorben und ich bin in ein Loch gefallen, als ich 17 Jahre war, kam ich aus diesem Loch und wurde einfach so auf einer Party von einen Typen geküsst, es war ok, ich machte mir Hoffnungen und später erfuhr ich er hat eine Freundin. Dann stirbt meine Mutter und ich bin wieder in einem Loch und jetzt haben die meisten Männer angst vor einer Jungfrau, da diese null plan hat und Mann auch noch vorsichtig sein muss."

„Das ist heftig."

„Oh ja."

„und warum weißt du dann nicht, ob dein Körper erregt ist?"

„Weil ich ihn nicht wirklich spüre."

„Deine Nippel stehen schon mal ganz hart aufrecht." Hauchte Lucius in Nataschas Ohr und dieser erschauert.

„Siehst du, das habe ich nicht mal bemerkt."

Kurz streicht Lucius darüber und Natascha seufzt auf.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen ob sie feucht ist." Sagte nun Severus und seine Hand wanderte ihren Arm runter, aber stoppte nochmal. Lucius hatte sich so gesetzt, das sein Körper ihren von Gang aus verdeckt, er saß jetzt seitlich zu ihr.

„Darf ich?" Wollte er wissen.

„Nur wenn ihr …" Weiter traute sie sich nicht, doch sie sah Lucius und Severus nacheinander an und ihre Lippen, dabei wurde sie rot. Lucius grinste, er hatte verstanden was sie wollte.

„Stehst du darauf?"

„Es erregt mich mehr als Mann und Frau oder Frau und Frau zuzusehen."

Dann legte Lucius Severus seine rechte Hand an den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, während er ihm entgegen kam, genau vor Nataschas Augen trafen sich ihre Münder und Natascha konnte den Kuss genau verfolgen.

Absichtlich hatte Lucius den Zungenkuss auf außerhalb des Mundes hin und wieder verlegt.

So konnte Natascha sehen wie Lucius und Severus Zunge aneinander rieben, so Gefühl voll.

Immer wieder umschlungen sich die Zungen und eine rieb sich an die andere. Severus stöhnte kurz und Natascha fragte sich, wer den Aktiven Part übernahm, doch sie vermutete, das sie sich abwechselten, da beide dominant waren.

Während des Kusses, war Severus Hand hinunter und in die Hose von Natascha geschlichen und ein Finger schob sich zwischen ihre Schamlippen.

Er konnte spüren, wie feucht sie war und je länger der Kuss wurde umso feuchter wurde sie, das erregte ihn sehr.

Nun löste Severus den Kuss.

„Sie war bereit feucht und sie wird immer feuchter."

Nun bewegte er den Finger so, das er an ihr Klitoris rieb. Sofort stöhnte sie auf und Lucius grinste.

Dann zog Severus die Hand aus ihr heraus und hielt ihr den Finger vor ihr Gesicht.

Seine Nase und auch die von Lucius kamen den Finger immer nähre und beide rochen daran, bevor sie ihn ablenkten.

Noch erregter sah Natascha auf den Finger und diesmal spürte sie ihre Erregung mehr als nur deutlich.

Mutig machte Natascha nun einen Vorschlag.

„Ich kann dir zwar kein Sex im Flugzeug anbieten, da ich mein erstes mal nicht so erleben will, aber ihr seit alle beide, mehr als erregt, so wie ich. Ich mache euch den Vorschlag, einer darf mich von hinten nehmen und dem anderen gebe ich einen Blowjob."

„So so." Kam es belustigt von Lucius während Severus verstehend nickte.

„Naja das sind 2 Sachen, die ich immer schon mal ausprobieren wollte und dich mich mehr als alles andere erregen und …" Nun verließ sie ihr Mut.

„Es ist hier ja auch gar nicht möglich." Meinte Natascha nun.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein." Antwortete Lucius.

Daraufhin rief er eine der Stewardess zu sich, diese kam auch sofort an und er gab ihr zu verstehen, das er ihr etwas ins Ohr sagen wollte.

„Haben sie vielleicht einen abgeschotteten Raum, wo die Dame neben mir, mein freund und ich etwas Spaß haben könnten."

Die wunderschöne braunhaarige Schönheit wurde rot.

„Das ist hier nicht erlaubt." Dabei schaute sie mit einen missbilligenden blick auf Natascha.

Lucius zückte seine Geldbörse und gab ihr einen 100€ Schein und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Und jetzt."

„Nun gut, da hinten gibt es einen Raum, ich könnte dafür sorgen, das dort niemand hinein kommt.

Aber sind sie sicher, das sie dies mit dieser Dame tun wollen? Ich würde mich auch gerne zur Verfügung stellen." Sagte sie erotisch zu ihm.

Lucius wollte ihr gerade antworten, als Natascha in an den Arm tippte und ihn traurig ansah, er sah zu ihr.

„Es ist ok, wenn du lieber mit ihr …

Ich verstehe das, dann könntest du auch richtig Sex haben, so wie du es eigentlich wolltest

Sie ist auch verdammt hübsch und …"

Lucius drehte sich sofort von ihr weg, weshalb Natascha stoppte, doch er drehte sich nur zu der Stewardess und sagte mit einem Charmanten lächeln.

„Nein, danke. Ich habe was ich will."

„Nun gut, wenn sie eben auf Fette stehen." sagte diese eingeschnappt, zeigte nur auf den Raum und wollte gehen.

„Sie sollten etwas freundlicher zu ihren Kunden sein, Miss.

Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, das dort keine Kameras sind?" Sagte Lucius, während er sie fest am arm festhielt.

„Ja … Ja natürlich" Sagte sie verschreckt und er ließ sie los und sie ging schnell weg.

Lucius nahm die Hand der überraschten Natascha und ging mit ihr zu diesen Raum, Severus folgte.

Sofort als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, zog Lucius Natascha zu einen Kuss heran, während er Severus eindringlich ansah.

Dieser Verstand, verschloss magisch die Tür, sowie zauberte er den Raum schalldicht, so das keine Geräusche nach draußen dringen würden.

Nun ging auch Severus auf die beide zu und stellte sich hinter Natascha.

„Du kannst so laut sein, wie du willst, hier wird uns keiner hören und wir wollen unbedingt deine Stimme hören." Sagte Severus an ihr Ohr gehaucht.

„Wer … wie?" Wollte Natascha fragen, als sie den Kuss lösten, da sie aufgrund von Severus nähe den Kopf aufstöhnend in den Nacken gelegt hatte.

„So wie wir jetzt stehen. Einverstanden?"

Sie nickte und sah Lucius an.

„Seit ihr sicher, ich bin nicht gerade hübsch, ich habe das was ich hier am Kopf habe auch am Körper." Damit deutete sie auf ihre Schuppenflechte.

„Ja das sind wir." Sagten beide.

„Warum?"

„Weil du unsagbar hübsch bist." Sagte Lucius und Severus stimmte den zu.

„Außerdem habe wir auch keinen Perfekten Körper, wir tragen einige Narben."

„Narben sind sexy."

Daraufhin lachten beide leicht.

Severus küsste ihren Nacken von hinten, während Lucius das von vorne an ihren Hals tat.

Lucius öffnete ihre Knöpfe der Bluse von oben und Severus von unten, als sich ihre Hände trafen, zogen sie ihr, ihr Oberteil aus.

Lucius sah sie an und sie schämte sich etwas, da sie genau an der Brust eine große Stelle voller Schuppenflechte hatte, doch Lucius beugte sich vor und küsste die stelle.

„Nicht."

„Warum? Kann ich mich anstecken?" Fragte er belustigt.

„Nein, aber …"

„Also mich stört das nicht."

Wieder küsste er sie da und sie seufzte und ließ sich fallen.

Lucius küsste nun wieder ihren Mund, während Severus sich ihren Rücken runter küsste und ihre Hose aus zog. Natascha zog nun auch Lucius aus. Zuerst sein Hemd, dann seine Hose, während sie sich immer noch weiter küssten.

Plötzlich stöhnte Natascha laut auf.

Verdutzt sahen beide sie an.

Severus hatte sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge gelegt und an ihr gerochen.

Auf die fragende blicke sagte Natascha.

„Dein … deine Nase … ich finde sie sehr erregend."

„Meine Nase?" Fragte Severus und drehte sie zu sich um.

Verlegen nickte sie und schaute zu Boden

„Es erregte mich, wenn du mich damit berührst oder wenn du an mir riechst, ich weiß auch nicht."

Leicht hob er ihr Kinn an, so dass sie ihn ansah.

„Meine Nase also." lächelte er.

Durch das Lächeln motiviert, küsste sie seine Nase entlang, bis zu seinen Mund, dann zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie verlangend.

Auch ihn zog sie während des Küssens aus.

Nun kam Lucius wieder näher und zog sie zu sich, nach einen weiteren Kuss, war Severus von hinten küssend ihren Rücken runter zu ihren Po gewandert.

Nun ergriff er ihre Pobacken und zog sie auseinander um über ihren Muskelring zu lecken.

Als er gerade darüber leckte, zog sie sich zurück.

„Weißt du Severus steht darauf."

„Aber …"

„Keine Sorge, ich habe bereits gerochen, das du vor dem Flug, der 4 Stunden geht, Duschen warst und seit dem warst du nicht einmal auf dem Klo. Normal mach ich das auch nur in der Dusche, aber du scheinst sehr sauber zu sein, sonst würde ich das nicht machen."

„Oder magst du das nicht?" Fragte Lucius.

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte hatte Severus ihr noch einmal darüber geleckt und sie kam laut stöhnend zum Höhepunkt.

Severus hatte schon vorher gemerkt, wie sie dadurch erzittert war.

„Da hast du deine Antwort." Meinte der leckende.

„Stimmt." Grinste nun Lucius

Severus leckte ihr noch ein paar mal über ihren Muskelring, während sie begann zu zittern und zu stöhnen und ihren Oberkörper nach vorne zu richten, während sie sich an Lucius festhielt und Severus somit ihren Hintern noch weiter entgegen streckte.

Auch ihre Beine spreizte sie immer mehr, als Severus mit seiner Zunge durch ihren Muskelring stieß. Dann ließ er von ihr ab.

Murrend richtete sich Natascha auf und küsste Lucius sehr stürmisch, überrascht erwiderte er den Kuss.

Der Kuss war nur sehr kurz und Natascha küsste sich hinunter, an seinen Hals entlang zu seinen Nippel, wo sie kurz verweilte und an ihnen knabberte und leckte.

Lucius konnte nur noch stöhnen und wimmern vor lauter Lust

Nun kniete sich Natascha vor ihn hin, aber auf allen Vieren und sah kurz über ihre Schulter zu Severus. Diese hatte sich bereits ein Kondom angezogen und Gleitmittel in der Hand.

Kurz fragte sich Natascha woher er das hat aber wurde sofort von ihrer Lust abgelenkt, als sich hinter sie kniete und anfing mit einen mit Gleitgel verschmierten Finger über ihren Muskelring zu streichen.

Stöhnend reckte sie den Kopf nach vorne und ihren hinter nach hinten, ihre Beine spreizte sie noch etwas.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie vor sich Lucius Pracht volles Glied

Erregt strich sie liebevoll mit ihrer Hand darüber, bevor sie ihre Hand wieder zum Abstützen auf den Boden benutze.

Nun begann sie ihn abwärts von der spitze bis zu seinen Hoden zu küssen.

In der Zeit war Severus bereits mit einen Finger in ihr ein gedrungen.

Als Natascha begann ihn der Länge nach von unten bis oben zu lecken und dann seine Spitze mit ihrer Zungen zu umkreisen, es dann auch noch wagte ihre Zunge in seinen schlitzt zu schieben, konnte Lucius nicht mehr an sich halten, er stöhnte lauthals los.

Seine Knie zitterten und Natascha zog ihre Zunge zurück um seinen Geschmack aufzunehmen, da sich bereits ein Lusttropfen auf seiner Spitze gebildet hatte.

Als Lucius das sah, sackte er auf die Knie.

Severus hatte nun 2 Finger in ihr, sie stützte sich nun auf ihre unter arme ab und streckt den Po weiter in die Höhe und schob sich den Finger immer weiter entgegen.

„Mehr."

Severus weitete sie nun mit einen dritten Finger, Natascha war nämlich recht ungeduldig.

Nun aber nahm sie wieder ihre Tätigkeit bei Lucius auf und nahm seine Spitze in den Mund und saugte daran, dabei sah sie ihn an und konnte sehen wie er stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

Er war einfach wunderschön, dachte Natascha.

„Bereit?" Fragte Severus.

Seufzend nahm Natascha Lucius Glied aus ihren Mund und sah nach hinten zu Severus.

Beide sahen sich fest in die Augen und sie nickte.

Während er in sie eindrang, kam er ihren Mund immer näher und als er endlich in sie drin war küssten sie sich.

Eine weile hielt Severus still und sie küssten sich weiter, bis es Natascha zu viel wurde und sie sich bewegte, da sie endlich mehr wollte.

So löste er sich von ihr und begann sich langsam und später immer schneller in ihr zu bewegen.

Stöhnend legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, dann spürte sie plötzlich eine Hand in ihren Nacken und wurde zu Lucius gezogen.

Dieser küsste sie nun ausgiebig, bis er ihren Kopf nahm und ihn wieder zu seinem Glied führte.

Nun begann sie diesen immer weiter in ihren Mund zu nehmen und daran zu lecken und zu saugen, manchmal knabberte sie auch leicht.

Lucius brauchte nicht mehr lang und Severus stöhnen nach, was Natascha noch mehr erregte, brauchte dieser auch nicht mehr lange.

„Darf … ich …?" Wollte Lucius erregt und keuchend wissen, doch brachte er den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende. Natascha sah in an während sie Lucius Glied im Mund hatte und ihn immer wieder abwechselnd weit in sich aufnahm und wieder herausließ, in die Augen und zwinkerte zur Bestätigung mit beiden Augen.

Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Klitoris, welche über diese rieb, es war Severus Hand

Noch ein paar mal stieß er in sie und rieb zeitgleich ihre Klitoris und sie kam heftig mit einen lauten stöhnen, was unter ging, da sie Lucius Glied im Mund hatte.

Durch die Vibration des Stöhnens ihres Mundes kam auch Lucius, laut schreiend in ihren Mund und auch Severus erlebte seinen Höhepunkt durch die Kontaktion in ihren After, als er noch einmal in ihr stieß.

Leise stöhnend hielt sich Severus an Nataschas hinter fest und versuchte Luft zu bekommen, dann glitt er aus ihr heraus.

Lucius zog sie sofort zu ihm und nahm sie in seine Arme und hielt sie.

Nach einer weile des Ausruhens und der stillen Säuberung danach, setzten sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Auch dort schwiegen sie eine weile.

„Danke." Kam es leise von Natascha.

Beide sahen sie fragend an.

„Für dieses wunderschöne Erlebnis" Nuschelte sie beschämt zu Boden sehend.

Lucius und Severus reckten sich beide zu ihr und küssten jeweils eine Schläfe von ihr.

„Gern geschehen." Sagte Severus leise.

„Das war wirklich toll." Sagte Lucius.

Kurz darauf war Natascha an Severus gelehnt und Lucius Hand haltend eingeschlafen und wurde von einer streichelnden Hand an ihrer Wange geweckt.

„Aufwachen, wir sind gelandet." Sagte Lucius und Natascha sah ihn traurig an, als sie begriff was das hieß.

„Schon?"

Lucius nickte nur und zog sie auf die Beine. Schnell nahm sie ihre Tasche.

Lucius ließ ihre Hand nicht los und sie verließen gefolgt von Severus das Flugzeug.

Auf den Flughafen angekommen ließ er ihre Hand los und suchte beim Band nach seinen Koffer so wie Severus.

Um sich den abschied, den sie so hasste sich und ihnen zu ersparen, drehte Natascha sich um und wollte fortgehen. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

Plötzlich wurde sie an ihre Hand herum gezogen, dabei verlor sie eine Träne.

Lucius sah sie erschrocken an.

„Du wolltest gehen?"

„Ich wollte uns den Abschied und die netten Worte ersparen."

„Für so welche hältst du uns?" Fragte Severus sauer. „Dann solltest du wirklich gehen."

Natascha schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sah Severus weinend an, der nun erst ihre tränen sah und sie in seine Arme zog.

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie sich beruhigt.

„Also ich hätte da einen Vorschlag zu machen, nach dem ich von meiner Frau, die ich nicht liebe und deren ehe mit mir nur arrangiert war, geschieden bin und mein Sohn ausgezogen und mit seiner Frau zusammen lebt, fühle ich mich sehr alleine Zuhause, weshalb Severus nun bei mir wohnt.

Mein Vorschlag wäre, das du uns begleitest und du darfst so lange bleiben wie du willst, wir verlangen natürlich nichts von dir, sind dir aber auch nicht abgeneigt und wer weiß vielleicht entwickelt sich daraus ja mehr."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja … es gibt nur einen Hacken."

„War ja klar und der wäre?"

„Es gibt da einige komische Vorkommnisse Naja egal du wirst es schon merken, doch du darfst keine Fragen stellen, jedenfalls vorerst, solange sich nichts zwischen dir und einen von uns beiden etwas entwickelt. Könntest du damit leben?"

„Keine Fragen?"

„Keine Fragen." Kam nun auch von Severus.

„Kein Problem."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

So zog Natascha zu Lucius und Severus und verbrachte da die schönsten tage ihres Lebens und erlebte ihre ersten weiteren sexuellen Erfahrungen.

Nach einer weile bemerkten sowohl Severus als auch Lucius ihre Gefühle für Natascha und wussten nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollten, da sie angst vor Ablehnung hatten oder das sie den anderen wählte.

Irgendwann traute sich dann Natascha mit den beiden ein Gespräch zu führen und eröffnete ihnen beiden, das es ihr leid tue, aber sie sich ihn beide verliebt hätte und beide gleich stark lieben würde.

Strahlend hatten sich die beiden Männer angesehen und waren ihr dann um den Hals gefallen und gestanden ihr auch ihre Gefühle und da sich die beiden Männer auch irgendwie liebten oder zu mindestens sich sehr verbunden fühlten. Lebten sie zusammen in Malfoy Manor.

Alle drei waren glücklich und nun nicht mehr einsam


End file.
